Maethor Ada
by Mor-Maethor
Summary: The summary is before the story, it took me two days to complete it. Rating may go up in the future because of detailed battle scenes, ect.
1. Prologue

Title: Maethor Ada

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's all Tolkien's. I just get to play around with it for a while.

Summary: The prologue of the story is a brief summary of what happens, but Legolas is on his way back to Mirkwood, after the defeating of Sauron, reminiscing about when he first met Aragorn, but the rest is all before Bilbo gives up the ring. Aragorn is traveling to Rivendell when he finds what appears to be a tired, badly bruised and abandoned Legolas. When Aragorn finally finds out where his young companion came from, he suggests that Legolas should return to Mirkwood, but Legolas refuses and tells Aragorn why. Better than it sounds, trust me! Oh, most of the Elvish words used will be translated at the end of each chapter.

Chapter 1: Prologue 

_As Legolas left Gondor, he let his thoughts stray back to when he first met Aragorn. It seemed so long ago when Aragorn had taken him under his wing, so to speak. Legolas remembered one of their first talks when he had told Aragorn he was the Prince of Mirkwood. Aragorn had understood, after finding out what had happened. Legolas remembered that he had looked up to Aragorn, replacing his father with the tall, dark haired man. When Aragorn returned to Mirkwood with Legolas, his father had not understood that his son was begging for love only a father could give. Legolas left Mirkwood once again, that time having Aragorn by his side. Aragorn had protected him and helped him grow and become strong, wise, and brave._

_Legolas still admired Aragorn, and now his father could finally accept him for who he was. After so many years of trying to prove he could be a prince, his father welcomed him home. After that, Legolas would not see Aragorn for six years. When they met again, they did not recognize one another. But once they learned of each other's names, their reunion was bittersweet. They knew that the journey to destroy the one ring would be long and hard, but they were glad to see each other again. When Frodo and Sam left them to continue, Aragorn quickly reprimanded Legolas, but not harshly. Legolas remembered that Aragorn was only protecting Frodo and Sam._

_Protecting them. At that thought, Legolas smiled. Legolas knew that Aragorn had a protective spirit still, that same protectiveness had encouraged him to be brave. Legolas had always thought of him as a father to him; Legolas had grown up under Aragorn's principles. When he returned to Mirkwood a third time, his father had barely recognized him. But when Legolas had told his father what his name was, his father had gotten up and embraced his son, weeping with joy. When Aragorn was about to leave, Legolas turned and followed him outside. They shared one last conversation before Aragorn rode away from Mirkwood._

Legolas had whispered softly, "Mára mesta, maethor ada." Years later, they would see each other for a second time, yet they would fail to realize what a bond they shared until later on in the war against Sauron.

Elvish Words…

Maethor—Warrior (my-thore)

Ada—Father (ah-dah)

Mára mesta—Goodbye (Q, mah-rah meh-stah)


	2. Protective Spirit

Title: Maethor Ada

Chapter 2: Protective Spirit 

Legolas was running. He was running from the only home he had ever known. Mirkwood was no longer welcoming to him. It was now foreign; it held no meaning. Legolas was scared, frightened, he was starting to become tired as he ran; his throat was dry and his lips were chapped. He tried to call for help, but he couldn't even form the words. When he could look back at Mirkwood, he heard a horse coming around the well-beaten path. He started to run again, but he fell because of a root that grew above ground.

He froze once he heard the horse come to a stop. The rider dismounted and knelt down beside him. The man softly exclaimed, "Bragol fuin." Legolas felt himself being lifted up onto the horse that stood patiently and silently. The man led the horse forward, letting Legolas rest on the horse's neck. Soon Legolas was asleep, but some six miles from Mirkwood, in another town, he woke up. "Pedich Edhellen?" Legolas nodded in return.

"Aragorn eneth nîn." Legolas forced himself to respond truthfully. "Estannen Legolas Greenleaf." Aragorn looked up at that. "Prince of Mirkwood?" Legolas' glance told Aragorn that he didn't want to talk about it. But instead, Aragorn let Legolas take care of the spirited stallion he rode. The chestnut horse searched Legolas for any treats like carrots, but when the horse found none, the stallion sighed and started to doze.

Legolas brushed the horse as best he could, after which Aragorn said, "You are very skilled, Legolas." Legolas hesitated before reaching up to take the bridle off, he feared everyone that could easily be in a leadership role over him. He unbuckled the bridle but did not know how to take it off the horse. He tried and Aragorn said, "Legolas." Legolas saw Aragorn get up and walk towards him. He cringed and quickly stepped back, away from Aragorn. Aragorn saw fear in Legolas' eyes, and he also saw what looked like hurt and pain. "Legolas, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm sorry, it's just that…it's just that my father…would have punished me for something like that." Legolas sat down and began to cry, only stopping every minute to take a deep breath. Aragorn knelt down in front of Legolas and gently took the young elf into his arms. Legolas cried well over five minutes, all the while the hurt and fear he felt slowly was washed away. Aragorn quietly whispered that everything was going to be all right. When Legolas' tears finally subsided, Aragorn heard Legolas whisper, "Hannon le, maethor ada." Aragorn was astonished at what Legolas had just called him. Legolas asked softly, "Do you mind if I call you my father?"

Aragorn replied softly and gently, "I don't mind at all." Legolas smiled and repeated himself; "Hannon le, maethor ada."

_Bragol fuin—sudden darkness (brah-goal foo-in)_

_Pedich Edhellen—Do you speak Elvish? (peh-deekh eth-ell-ehn)_

_--eneth nîn—my name is your name here (eh-nehth neen)_

_Estannen-- —I'm called your name here (ehs-tahn-nehn)_

_Hannon le—Thank you (hah-non lay)_


	3. Warrior Father

Title: Maethor Ada

**Chapter 3: Warrior Father**

The next day, Legolas watched as Aragorn took an arrow from the quiver he kept with him and positioned it right where it would fly towards the target. After hitting the center, he noticed Legolas was watching him intently. "Legolas?" Legolas looked up and Aragorn asked, "Would you like to practice archery?" Legolas got up and took the bow and arrow Aragorn gave to him, and trying very hard, he attempted to position the arrow on the bow. Legolas sighed and said, "Ada, I can't even position the arrow. How am I supposed to do that?"

"You mean you have never learned?" Legolas replied, "Mae, my father wouldn't teach me. He said I could never be a warrior." Aragorn's hate for Legolas' father grew and he replied, "Your father should have never said that. You will be a great warrior, Legolas. Now, let me show you how to position the arrow." Aragorn took Legolas' hand in his own and moved it slightly, so that it rested on the leather grip. "Now, you set the arrow on top of your hand, and pull back the string…"

_Snap! _The arrow flew towards the target, and Legolas watched as it hit very close to the center. "Look at that, Legolas. How easy was it?" Legolas replied, "It was easy, but I will need alot more practice." After about a week, Legolas had forgotten about his father, he had already replaced his father with Aragorn. One day, while Aragorn and Legolas were out riding in a meadow, they brought their horses to a stop, and dismounted. Once they sat down, Legolas rested his head on Aragorn's shoulder.

Aragorn, like any loving father, gently kissed Legolas' forehead. "Ada?"

"Yes, Legolas?" Legolas hesitantly said, "You know how I didn't tell you that I was the Prince of Mirkwood?"

"I remember."

"Well…I'm running away from Mirkwood." Aragorn was puzzled, Legolas was trying to run away from Mirkwood? "Why are you running away, Legolas?"

"My father, the King of Mirkwood, doesn't love me. He hates me." Aragorn realized why Legolas wanted to call him his father, and suddenly everything fell into place, why Legolas had told him that his father would have punished him for the smallest things. His anger reached its limits; he could no longer stand Legolas' suffering. "And that's why you look up to me?" Legolas nodded and responded with a tear-filled voice, "I just wanted him to accept me and love me." Aragorn nodded and replied, "And you know that I will accept you and that I will love you like you are my own son?" Legolas nodded and Aragorn asked, "Will you go back?"

Legolas shook his head and responded, "No. I can't go back." Aragorn thought this over and spoke again. "Will you go back if I accompany you?" A day later, they were back in Mirkwood. The road had been long and hard, but Aragorn and Legolas were both riding the horse. At Mirkwood, Aragorn sent his horse off with an elf to be taken care of. The guard at the door of the King's Hall motioned to Aragorn's weaponry.

"If you may, sir…" Aragorn took all of his weapons off, handing them over. He felt Legolas grasp his hand and the two entered. "King of Mirkwood." The King turned to address his visitors. "A-ada." The King did not take the comment made by Legolas. "You are…"

"Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

"What did you come for?" Aragorn hesitated, "To bring back your son." The words dropped like lead as each one fell from Aragorn's mouth. "I have no son."

"According to Legolas of Mirkwood, yes you do have a son." The king said, "Heir of Gondor, I would like for you to step out of the hall for a moment." Aragorn did not like the idea of leaving Legolas with his abusive father. But trying not to get on the King's bad side, he did as told. Legolas cried out furiously, "Maethor ada! Do not leave!" The door Aragorn had disappeared behind slammed shut and the King of Mirkwood stood, walked down to Legolas and backhanded him. "How dare you call him your father!"

Legolas burst out in tears. "A-a-ada! Maethor ada! Aragorn!" Legolas' father continued to beat him as Legolas cried out, "Maethor ada! Aragorn!" Aragorn cursed at the King, desperately trying to reach Legolas, but the minute he pushed the door open, he froze to the spot, watching as the King repeatedly beat the young elf over and over again. Legolas' cries continued; "Maethor ada!"

Aragorn could do nothing, he was not Legolas' father. But it made no sense, as Legolas cried out, "Stop! Ada, please! Aragorn!" Aragorn watched as the King grabbed a whip and tore open wounds, all the while he cursed and said, "You have no father but me! The descendant of Isildur is not a maethor ada!" Aragorn was shocked at the brutality of the punishment Legolas was receiving. He had no sword, he could not come between the King and Legolas.

Legolas' cries of 'maethor ada' were getting extremely hoarse and Aragorn shouted, "I think you done enough harm to Legolas." The King stopped and, looking up, he said, "You are not his father." Aragorn retaliated with all his might. "But he has enough trust in me that I will not beat him for every little mistake…in fact, I have not beaten him once since I found him in the middle of a road, half dead and badly bruised!" He slid his arms under Legolas' limp body, the pale skin stained with blood. A few small words escaped from Legolas before he fell asleep, "Hannon le, maethor ada. Hannon le."

_All of the Elvish words found in Chapter 3 are in Chapter 1 and 2._


	4. Legolas' Healer

Title: Maethor Ada

Chapter 4: Legolas' Healer 

Aragorn had Legolas astride his horse before he got on behind the young elf. Legolas felt Aragorn gently reach around him to gather the reins. As they approached Rivendell at lightning fast pace, Aragorn heard cries of "rider" and "open the gate". Legolas moaned with pain and once Aragorn had pulled the horse to a stop, Arwen came to meet him and the wounded Legolas. She saw Legolas' wounds and she asked Aragorn, "What happened to my cousin?" Aragorn replied softly, "His father beat him and whipped him," and Arwen responded, "I cannot give him the love you can to nurture him, Aragorn. He needs a father."

"Can you at least heal him? He is young, Arwen, and I do not understand him the way you can." Arwen helped Aragorn lower Legolas from the saddle. Arwen spent four hours with Legolas, giving him medicine and watching him as his fever went down. When Arwen finally emerged, Aragorn anxiously stood and she said, "He wants to see you." Aragorn quietly entered the room, shutting the door behind him. "A-ada?" Aragorn wrapped Legolas in an embrace and Legolas started to cry again, all the while whispering, "Hannon le, maethor ada."

"Legolas, I'm so sorry. I should have never taken you back there." Aragorn heard Legolas whisper, "It's okay, ada, you didn't know about the King of Mirkwood." Neither one of them heard the door open, but Arwen was standing in the door watching as Aragorn and Legolas embraced one another. Elrond passed by and saw her smile gently as she left. She nodded towards the room and Elrond looked in to see Aragorn and Legolas both in tears. Aragorn and Legolas finally separated and each were happy, but there was sadness locked away in Legolas' eyes. "Legolas, why are you sad?"

Legolas shook his head and in response, said, "It's nothing." Aragorn placed a hand under Legolas' chin and said, "Legolas, please tell me the truth." Legolas was almost starting to cry at the gentleness he now received after the hurt and pain he felt after his father beat him. "It's…just that…my…my father…before you found me, if I had said that I would rather live in Rivendell with…Arwen and Elrond, he would have…beat me much worse than what you saw." Aragorn noticed that Legolas was falling asleep, and suddenly he knew Arwen was right. "Le melon, Legolas."

_Le melon—I love you (lay mell-on)_


	5. A Dangerous Bet

Title: Maethor Ada

Chapter 5: A Dangerous Bet 

Aragorn left the sleeping Legolas and walked down to the barn, where he found his horse looking over the stall door. Arwen noticed that Aragorn was furiously brushing his horse down, and after that, he slung the saddle up onto the chestnut back. "Where are you going so late, Aragorn?"

"I'm going back to Mirkwood."

"But what if…" Aragorn looked at Arwen, and replied, "Arwen, you know I'll be extremely careful. Mirkwood is not all that far from here."

"But what of the orcs…"

"If they find me I will tell them of my mission." Arwen was silent long enough for Aragorn to add, "And if they insist upon killing me I should end it quickly." Arwen nodded and left, while Aragorn finished by putting the bridle on the chestnut horse. He mounted up and rode out of Rivendell, taking the pace fast and hard. Once at Mirkwood, he left his weapons with his horse, and silently entered the King's Hall. The floor that had once had Legolas' blood on it was wiped clean. Aragorn briskly walked past, desperate to talk to the King. "King of Mirkwood."

"Aragorn, son of Arathorn." Aragorn began unsteadily, "It is my wish to discuss this problem…"

"Of Legolas," the King finished for him. "Yes, I know. It angers me, though."

"How is that?" The King turned to look at Aragorn, before saying, "He seems to be too free spirited, too mischievous, he's always playing with the other children." Aragorn responded softly, "He wants a father's love. And if he can't get it from you then he will go to all means to get it from someone." The King looked up and replied, "But he is too young to understand."

"If he is too young than why does he feel like he needs your love?" The King looked Aragorn up and down and said, "He is past the age. He should be learning to hunt, to handle swords, not learning to get love from his father." Aragorn battled back with a counter statement. "He is learning, but not from you, as he should be. I am a father to him, and he calls me his father. If you—"

"Ada!" Aragorn turned towards the sound and saw Arwen standing in the doorway as Legolas ran to him. Legolas hugged him and said, "Arwen told me where you were going." Aragorn had knelt down and held his arms out to Legolas, who had run into them. "Legolas, I need to talk with you and your father." Legolas nodded and Arwen turned to leave. Aragorn looked up at the King, who now had tears in his eyes. "No, I cannot take my son back just yet."

Legolas hid behind Aragorn as he stood. "Then I will come back in some time. Maybe then you can receive your son." Legolas felt Aragorn gently place a hand on his shoulder and the young elf looked up at him. "Legolas, I had no need to be afraid. I only fear for your safety." The chestnut stallion was brought out and the two mounted up and rode off.


	6. Show Me A Way

Title: Maethor Ada

**Chapter 6: Show Me A Way**

Legolas was growing up. Even those who didn't know him very well could see that the young elf had took on the grace of nobility, yet he was still the "little warrior" that Aragorn had called him for a month now. Aragorn was not looking forward to the day when Legolas would have to go home. Legolas had grown on him, it was quite obvious to those who had seen the two out riding their horses bareback. But through the months, Aragorn still had to accept the harsh reality that the day Legolas went home for the last and final time, and they would probably never see each other again during the years. When Aragorn and Legolas went out for a ride on their horses, Aragorn finally decided to break the news to him. "Legolas, I have to talk to you about something."

"What is it, Ada?" Aragorn swallowed the growing discomfort and continued, "You'll have to return to Mirkwood sometime soon." Legolas straightened and replied, "You know I can't."

"I promised your father. He said that you would have to go back."

"He didn't say that he wouldn't hurt me again." Aragorn replied softly, "Legolas, he told me that the reason he couldn't accept you is because you weren't ready to grow up." He had said that much harsher than he intended to, for Legolas' eyes quickly filled with tears. "Legolas, I'm sorry, but it's the truth. I couldn't tell you unless I was positive that you could show me that you were more mature. I didn't want to hurt you at all, you know that." Legolas nodded but still replied, "I'm not sure...I...I...if I want to...return." Aragorn ignored Legolas' stuttering, but he knew that if he was to stand up before his father and be reclaimed, he would have to overcome it.

"A...a...ada, I'm scared. What if I go back and all he does is call me different things? He sometimes uses the black tongue of Minas Morgul to curse things." Aragorn saw genuine fear in Legolas' eyes, but Legolas continued, pausing to get over a stutter every few seconds, but still, a few slipped through his trembling lips. "But I...I...don't understand...

w...why he would...take me...b...back." Aragorn drew out his next sentence fiercely, yet each word fell upon the rain laden air. "Because he loves you. I can't be your father forever, Legolas."

"I know, Aragorn." Aragorn felt hurt when Legolas called him by his real name. During the night, Legolas stayed back in the barn, gently grooming his horse. Aragorn lay awake in bed, the pain of Legolas not calling him "ada" still razor sharp. When Legolas came into the room after taking care of his horse, he saw a lone tear trickle down Aragorn's face when he whispered, "Goodnight, Aragorn." The next morning, the two set out for Mirkwood. Legolas was obviously in his own world, as his distant expression told all. Aragorn was quiet all the way there and he followed Legolas, letting the elf walk a little farther ahead of him.

"King of Mirkwood." The King turned to face Legolas. "Who has let you in?" Legolas bit his lip. "Ad-Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir of Isildur." The pain Aragorn's heart was pushed deeper when he heard Legolas' slip. "And you are?" Legolas bit his lip again before answering.

"Legolas...Greenleaf." The King got up from the place at the table and walked over to Legolas, holding his arms out for his son. "Legolas, I didn't think you would come back. I am sorry for the pain you felt." Legolas embraced his father, all the while whispering, "I came back, ada. I came back." Father and son embraced for the longest time before the King ran a hand over Legolas' hair, saying, "You have grown up, my son." Aragorn left, leaving the two in silence.

Two minutes had passed before Legolas noticed Aragorn's absence. "Ada, I have to go say goodbye to Aragorn." The King nodded and Legolas ran after Aragorn. "Aragorn! Wait!" Aragorn stopped and turned around. Legolas noticed the hurt look in Aragorn's eyes, but that didn't matter. Legolas hugged him tightly, softly crying and saying, "I don't want you to leave." Aragorn held Legolas close to him, it was as if, if he let go, he wouldn't see Legolas again.

"We'll meet again someday, you know that." Legolas nodded and finally he stopped crying, but he still let a few small tears escape from his eyes. "I know." Legolas laid a hand on the horse's muscular neck and when Aragorn rode out of Mirkwood, Legolas watched, his heart torn in two.

(A/N: I know that's an akward place to leave off at a chapter then to pick up with an interlude, but heck. It'll make sense in the eighth chapter!)


	7. Interlude

Title: Maethor Ada

**Chapter 7: Interlude**

_Legolas gingerly touched his wrist, the small scar still there from when he had first gone back with Aragorn to Mirkwood. The physical wounds had healed, but the emotional wounds had left scars no one besides Aragorn would ever see. Strangely enough, Legolas still kept a little part of his heart locked away where no one, not even Aragorn, dared to tread. It was one of the more cruel, more vile things that had happened to him before he had been found by Aragorn. He heard the resonating slap of a sword hitting soft, pale skin. He remembered the pain and hurt he had been dealt with the flat of a sword, bruising and almost cutting his back on more than one occasion. Then later on, he had been locked in his room, and he wasn't allowed to go out of there until he had "learned his lesson". Legolas knew if Aragorn knew about that he would have killed his father._

_The cruelness of the punishment was not the worst. After he had been beaten so much that he could barely stand without once or twice moaning that he was terribly injured, he was tormented even worse by a slave master, who would grip handfuls of his thin blonde hair before grabbing his shoulder and digging his fingernails into Legolas' skin while saying, "Come along, little prince." More than once he had broken the skin on Legolas' shoulder. Legolas shuddered, not because it was cold outside, it was actually very warm, but because the thought brought chills down his spine. But that was of the past. Oddly enough, he could not shake the thought. He let his mind wander to Aragorn, and a thought of the old image, the ranger from the north flashed through his mind. He shrugged and thought back to when he had seen Aragorn a second time..._


End file.
